Angelic Anxieties
by rugphan
Summary: For all of those Angelica Pickles fans out there, come and enjoy 100 Angelica oneshots, based off of story suggestions from you guys! See inside for story suggestion rules and information. :) Recently Posted: Sick Day- Angelica tries to get some cookies, but the cookie jar is too high! So, she asks Tommy for help. It's too bad that Tommy has a cold, and is too tired to help her.
1. The 'Worstest' Day Ever

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE BEFORE YOU BEGIN READING THE FIRST ONESHOT! :)**

 **Author's Note: Hi Rugrats fans! So, like it says in the description of this story, I will be writing 100 oneshots all about Angelica Pickles. And yes, story suggestions are certainly welcome! However, there are a few rules I want to establish before you guys start sending in suggestions:**

 **All of the oneshots have to follow the original plotline of the** ** _Rugrats_** **television series. That being said, no** ** _All Grown Up!_** **, crossovers, or alternate universe fics, and OCs please. Please keep all of the kids' ages the same as on** ** _Rugrats_** **. Also, please try and keep all of the story suggestions with Angelica as the central focus of the story (although the other Rugrats can make appearances as well).**

 **I like to write kid-friendly fanfictions when it comes to the Rugrats, so please keep all story suggestions G to** ** _very light_** **PG rated (K to K+ stories only).**

 **Please, no romantic pairing story suggestions. Although there are 'hints' in** ** _Rugrats_** **about certain romantic pairings, remember that they're just babies! ;)**

 **And this one is the most important. Even if you do submit an idea,** ** _it does_** ** _not necessarily mean there's going to be a story written about it_** **. Since I'm only going to go for 100 oneshots, and am probably going to have more than that many suggestions, I know I'm not going to be able to fit them all in. But thank you for the ideas anyway! :)**

 **Anyway, those are all of the rules for now. I'll add more if I feel it to be necessary later on. I hope you all enjoy the first oneshot! Here we go! :D**

 **#1 The 'Worstest' Day Ever**

 **Idea by: Rugphan**

Angelica Pickles was ticked off.

Okay, well, I guess 'ticked off' was a little bit of an exaggeration. Angelica was mad, upset, outraged, furious, steaming. Basically, any other words that meant 'angry' was pretty much how the three-year-old was feeling right about now.

"But, _Mommy_!" the ponytailed blonde stared up at Charlotte Pickles in a mixture of exasperation and disbelief, her palms facing the sky. "Today is our special day! Don't you 'member? Me, and you, and Daddy are gonna go to the candy store, and the toy store, and the park to play together as a family!"

Angelica's father, Drew Pickles, bent down on one knee to the kitchen floor so he could be face-to-face with his daughter. He smiled at Angelica sympathetically. "I'm sorry, princess. But, your cousin Tommy has a cold. Your Uncle Stu and Aunt Didi need someone to watch your cousin Dil while they take Tommy to the doctor."

Angelica huffed in annoyance, and pouted. "I don't see why we gotta watch that dumb old baby anyways. I mean, it's not _our_ fault that Tommy gots sick."

Seeming not to hear the snide comment her daughter made about her cousin Dil being a 'dumb baby' (which Drew was just about to lecture Angelica on), Charlotte quickly said into her cell phone, "Just a sec, Johnathan." Covering the mouth piece of her cell phone with her left hand, Charlotte smiled down sweetly at her only child. "I know you're disappointed, sweetheart. But, I _promise_ next weekend, we'll do all of that fun stuff. Right now, we have to babysit." Charlotte placed the cell phone back up to her ear. "Anyway, Johnathan, about that fax I sent to you on Wednesday…"

Angelica glanced back up at her father, seeming to realize, in slight disappointment, that her mother was too busy to talk at the moment. "Can't Chuckie and Kimi's Daddy and Mommy watch Dil or something?"

Drew sighed (seeming to forget about the important lecture he was about to give his daughter on saying nice things about other people) and glanced up at the ceiling in thought. "Well, the Finster's are at Chuckie's grandparents, the Devilles are at swimming lessons with Phil and Lil, and the Carmichaels are off at some convention for the Dummi Bears." he explained, counting on his fingers as he named off all of his close friends who lived nearby. "That just leaves us."

"Well, why can't they just take Dil with them to the doctor, then?" Angelica questioned in frustration.

Drew sighed slightly harder this time. He was starting to become impatient. " _Because_ Angelica, your Uncle Stu and Aunt Didi don't want to risk Dil becoming sick too. And the doctor's office usually has quite a few sick kids in the waiting room. Besides, he's only a few months old, and his immune system isn't up to speed yet, and-,"

He cut off, noticing that Angelica was now just staring and blinking up at him in confusion. Figuring all of this talk about immune systems was a bit too complex for a girl Angelica's age to understand, Drew cleared his throat before changing the subject. "Anyway," he continued, "like your Mother said, we'll just have to wait until next weekend to have our special outing. Now," he waved his hands forward slightly, almost as if he were Angelica's kitten, Fluffy, trying to bat at something above her while standing on her back feet, "run along, and go pick out some toys for you and Dil to play with. He should be here any minute." Drew smiled happily at his (noticeably) not-so-happy daughter.

Angelica took this as her que to stomp away from the kitchen and into the living room.

Once her dad was out of earshot, Angelica began to talk to herself as she headed to the staircase leading up to her bedroom. " _Now, run along, and go pick out some toys for you and Dil to play with._ " Angelica mimicked to herself, in a rude impression of her father. " _He should be here_ _ **any**_ _minute._ " Angelica scoffed. "Mommy and Daddy didn't even listen to what I had to say! All they could talk about was baby Dil! What am I, _chopped slivers_?!" She reached the top of the stairs. "If anything, they should be lucky I'm gonna let Dil _touch_ my toys, let alone _play_ with them!"

Angelica turned the doorknob to her bedroom door as she finished up this little rant. Eying her toy box as she entered her room (which her dad had made her clean this morning, on top of the ridiculous situation currently taking place), Angelica quickly opened the toy box and started rummaging through it, carelessly tossing out toys that she didn't mind Dil playing with as much.

"Stupid, dumb, drooly baby…" Angelica muttered to herself as she continued to add toys to her, currently, very small pile. "Hey, what's this?" She pulled out a small plastic object. " _Hey_! A hammer!" she exclaimed in excitement. The three-year-old smirked slyly, and lightly tapped the end of the hammer against her left palm, almost as if she was nailing something into it. "Well, I 'appose if anything, I could threaten Dil with this if he tries anything funny…"

Deep down though, Angelica knew she would never follow through with that threat. 'Still,' she thought, 'at least it will make him be quiet if he starts crying or something.' And with that, she tossed the small tool in the tiny pile, and continued to search for toys.

Once she had a good pile of fifteen toys or so ready for Dil to play with, Angelica heard a soft knock on her bedroom door. Glancing upward, she saw the door open just a crack. About half a second later, Angelica's dad's head popped into the room. "Look, Angelica! Your cousin is here!" Drew exclaimed in that overly enthusiastic voice he always used to try and cheer Angelica up with. It was almost as if he had completely forgotten that Dil Pickles was currently the vain of his daughter's existence. Angelica's father opened the door a bit more, and sure enough, in his arms, there was baby Dylan Prescott Pickles in all his yellow, footed pajama glory.

Smiling widely at Angelica, Dil let out a bubbly giggle. And it was both figuratively and literally a bubbly giggle, since Dil was, somehow, blowing spit bubbles at the same time.

Drew grinned down at his nephew. "Aww, isn't that nice, Angelica? Dil's so happy to see you! Isn't it so great you have such a sweet baby cousin who looks up to you?"

Angelica gave her dad an annoyed look. "Yes, Daddy." she replied sarcastically. "It's _so_ wonderful."

Not seeming to notice the malice dripping in his daughter's voice, Drew sat Dil's purple baby seat on the floor next to Angelica's bed, and placed Dil into it. Drew smiled down in satisfaction at Dil, before grinning at the little blonde haired girl before him. "Okay, sweetie. Now, Daddy has to get some important work done for his job for next week. Will you be fine in here playing with your cousin?"

'No.' Angelica replied in her thoughts.

But out loud she said, in an obviously forced, overly sweet voice, "Oh, yes, Daddy! I'm so excited I get to play with cousin Dylan today!"

"I know you are, Princess! Now," Drew gave Angelica a quick kiss on the forehead, and headed back in the direction of her bedroom door, "I'll be just down the hall in my study if you need anything. Play nice!"

"Of course, Daddy!"

And, with another smile at his daughter, Drew shut the door. Both kids heard Angelica's father's footsteps retreat down the hallway.

"Hee, hee, hee!" Dil giggled once again (except this time without the spit bubbles) at his older cousin. "Yucky! Yucky!"

Without missing a beat, Angelica quickly whipped around, and pointed an accusatory finger in the small baby's direction. "Alright, Pipsqueak! Listen, and listen good! I don't care if you're the guest! We're gonna do what I say _eggzactly_ when I say it! And if you gots a problem with that, then…" She paused thinking of something good to threaten her little cousin with, when she remembered the hammer she had pulled out of her toy box earlier. Angelica grinned wickedly as walked toward the small pile of toys she set out for Dil, and bent down to pick the hammer up. She turned back around to let Dil get a good look at the toy tool in her right hand, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "…then I'll turn you into applesauce!" Angelica smacked the small object in her left hand once again. "Gots it?"

Dil stared blankly up at his older cousin for a moment, wondering why a small plastic toy could even remotely be considered dangerous. Eventually, deciding that Angelica was only joking around, Dil made a grab for the hammer. The part that was previously smacking Angelica's left palm was currently in his hands.

As she realized what was going on, Angelica gripped onto the handle of the plastic hammer, and started to pull it back toward her. "Oh no… you don't you… dumb baby!"

The back and forth motion of child and infant pulling each other as they tugged on their ends of the hammer would've made Chuckie Finster sick to his stomach. Angelica continued to tug on her end in anger and frustration, while Dil pulled on his end with happy coos and babbles. Eventually, with one final yank, Dil had gotten the hammer fully in his grip. He gave the hammer a look like he was surprised he even had it before smiling innocently. Dil reached his arm back, and with a grunt, he chucked the small plastic hammer forward…

…smack dab in the middle of Angelica's forehead.

"OW!" Angelica yelled, feeling the slight pain, her hands automatically flying to her forehead where the hard, plastic toy had hit it.

Dil giggled and clapped his hands together in a very awkward looking sort of applause. "Funny, Yucky! Funny! Hee, hee, hee!" It wasn't that Dil was trying to hurt Angelica or anything like that. It was more like he thought whenever Angelica was trying to take his toys, she was playing some sort of game and that 'OW' noise that she always made was just part of the fun (After all, he never scraped his knee or smacked his head against something hard since he couldn't walk yet. He didn't know what physical pain was or what it felt like.)

Angelica growled at Dil (who again, was laughing because he thought that this was a part of the silly game that he thought she was playing). She was getting ready to stomp toward him, but froze when she suddenly heard the click of her doorknob as it started to turn. Soon the door was open.

It was Charlotte's head that peeked into the room this time. "Angelica, sweetie? Is everything alright? I was just about to walk downstairs for my lunch break, when I thought I heard you scream. Are you okay?"

Angelica, who realized that her outstretched arms and angry face that she was currently displaying to her younger cousin probably looked a bit suspicious to any adult's watching eyes, began to smile cheekily at her mom. "Oh! Um… yeah, Mommy! Everything's fine! Me and Dil was playing… er…" She glanced around the room for a plausible excuse. When Angelica spotted the tumbled pile of old blocks she had gotten out for Dil (which had been moved slightly away from the small pile of toys due to her and Dil's tug-of-war match), her eyes lit up. ' _Perfect_!' she thought.

Angelica calmly glanced back up at her mother once more. "We was just playing Bobzilla's monster! I'm Bobzilla, and Dil is the village peoples!" She took a step toward the blocks, and started stomping around them, arms still outstretched and up in the air as she did so.

"ROAAAAARRRR!" Angelica screamed in the best monster-like voice she could muster.

Both Charlotte and Dil stared at Angelica blankly, although Charlotte's blank look was due to surprise at the strange game her daughter had come up with more than anything else. "Oh! Well… that…" Charlotte tried to search for the right words, "…sounds like a terrific game you're playing, sweetie! Now, I'm going to go downstairs. Be careful stomping around with Dil on the floor, though, okay dear?"

Angelica 'happily' nodded. "Okay, Mommy!"

"That's my girl!" Charlotte exclaimed, swinging her right fist in the air, and grinning with pride. And with that, she shut the door.

Angelica sighed with relief once she heard her mom walking down the stairway. "Boy, that was a _close_ one!" She whipped around to glare once more at her little cousin, who was now smiling happily up at her. "Alright, _Dil_. We're gonna play a quiet game now. I'm gonna read you a story!"

"Yeah, Yucky! Sorey!" Dil exclaimed with glee.

"Aw, pipe down, drooly! I'm not doing it for _you_ or anything. I'm doing it 'cause I don't wanna gets in trouble for yelling at you." Angelica walked to her small bookshelf, and grabbed a dark pink book with a princess on the cover, before turning around to stare angrily at Dil again. "Which I'm _really_ close to doing right now, 'cause you just _throwed_ a _hammer_ at my _face_!"

Dil laughed in amusement at Angelica's tone of voice. He always found that tone of voice of hers to be funny.

Angelica sighed and rolled her eyes in annoyance as she sat down on the floor directly across from her cousin. She suddenly grinned down at him. "Now, I call this story 'The Princess and the Pooper'!"

Dil giggled and made some slobbery lip buzzing noises.

Angelica grimaced, wiped the baby spit that had landed on her face with the back of her hand in disgust, opened the book in front of her (which, unbeknownst to her, was upside-down) and began to 'read'. "Now, let's see. Once upon a time, there was a _beautiful_ princess. She wore the prettiest dresses, and the prettiest shoes, and gots all of the mostest funnest toys in all of the land! Oh! And she had the mostest prettiest and mostest shiniest hair you have ever seen. And then," Angelica sighed, and quickly continued reading in a dull voice, "there was a dumb, annoying baby who always smelled funny because he pooped and drooled a lot, and-, OW!"

Unknown to Angelica, as she was focusing so intently on the imaginary words on the page, she had been slowly leaning forward so she could see the book better. Dil quickly became bored by the story. So, he decided her ponytails would be more fun to play with (Besides, Dil knew from experience that his older cousin always made that same 'OW' sound she had just done a few minutes ago when he yanked on her hair. And that funny noise that always came out of her mouth always seemed to get a giggle out of him.)

Unfortunately, this ponytail pulling didn't seem to help Angelica's mood. _At all_. However, that didn't seem to stop Dil's laughter from bubbling out of his throat.

Angelica winced and rubbed her head on the spot where her hair was pulled. Suddenly, the door opened again.

"Angelica, honey, are you alright?" Drew stepped into the room, a concerned expression on his face as he waited for a response from his daughter.

"Daddy!" Angelica whined, pointing angrily at her younger cousin. "Dil just pulled my hair, and it _really_ hurt!"

"Oh, princess, I'm sure he wasn't trying to hurt you! Sometimes babies just don't know their own strength." Drew smiled reassuringly at her.

'Oh, yeah?' Angelica thought in frustration. ''Cause, I'm pretty sure _this_ one _does_ know his own strength!'

"Now," her father's voice brought Angelica out of her thoughts, "I'm going to go back to my study and work some more. Have fun, kids!"

"Yes, Daddy!" Angelica exclaimed in false cheer.

Dil cooed almost as if in reply.

Drew smiled down at his daughter and nephew once more before shutting the door again.

" _Yeah_." Angelica stated to herself sarcastically once she heard her Dad approach his study once again. "I'm just having _boatloads_ of fun up he-," She paused for a moment as she heard a particular noise. It almost sounded like…

…chewing? Angelica turned around to investigate where the sound was coming from, only to lay her eyes upon something horrible. She was correct that the sound had been chewing, and sure enough it was coming from her baby cousin. But, it was what Dil was chewing _on_ that bothered her. It was something with a small plastic leg, which was dismembered. With its other plastic limbs scattered around the floor in front of her. Cynthia's almost bald head was lying in front of Angelica's left foot, almost as if it was pleading up at her to do something.

That's the moment when Angelica finally lost it.

"AAAHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Angelica yanked Cynthia's leg out of Dil's mouth. "NO ONE EVER PLAYS WITH CYNTHIA! YOU DON'T EVER PLAY WITH CYNTHIA DO YOU HEAR ME?! NOW SHE'S BROKED! ARE YOU HAPPY?! NOT ONLY DID BREAKED MY BESTEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WILD WORLD, BUT YOU PULLED MY HAIR, AND THREW A PLASTIC TOY IN MY FACE! AND ALSO I WAS 'APOSED TO HAVE THE BESTEST DAY EVER WITH MY MOMMY AND DADDY TODAY! WE WAS GONNA GOES CANDY AND TOY SHOPPING AND THEN HAVE A PICNIC AT THE PARK! BUT GUESS WHAT?! WE COULDN'T TODAY BECAUSE YOU HAD TO COME OVER! YOU NEEDED A BABYSITTER! MY BESTEST DAY EVER IS RUNED! AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" Angelica took some deep breaths in and out. After all, yelling all of that in one breath provided a good lack of oxygen on her part. She sighed in relief afterward. It felt good to let all of that anger out. It had been building up for quite awhile.

At least, it felt good until she heard a strange sound which made her downcast eyes move upward slightly, to look at her younger cousin. Her eyes widened in panic. "Oh, no…"

Dil Pickles was staring up at his older cousin with glistening eyes. His mouth was opened in shock. Soon, it started to quiver uncontrollably, as tears began to fill his eyes. But, it was the terrified look in her baby cousin's eyes that caused the most unusual feeling to wash over Angelica. Guilt. _True_ guilt. Angelica had never seen Dil so scared before in her life. She had never seen _any_ of the babies this afraid before in her life actually. Not even Chuckie's fearful looks compared to the look that her baby cousin was giving her now.

"Dil?" Angelica asked hesitantly. "…Dil? Are… Are you okay?" She took a small step toward him.

But, it was that one small step that caused Dil to cringe and close his eyes. He whimpered slightly.

"Dil…" Angelica softly continued, in all sincerity. "Dil… please don't cry! I… I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean any of it! Really! Just… just please don't cry!"

Unfortunately, this little apology only caused Dil to start bawling.

Thirty seconds hadn't even passed before Drew came running into the room. "Is everything alright, Angelica? I was just starting to listen to some music while I was working, and I thought I heard Dil crying."

Angelica glanced at the tape player attached to her dad's pants pocket, and then up at the headphones around his neck. 'Well, he didn't hear me screaming at Dil.' Angelica sighed sadly. 'That's good… I _guess_ …'

Angelica was quiet for a moment before she finally decided to do what she always did best in situations like this. She lied. She lied like the wind. "I don't know what's wrong with him, Daddy." she stated softly, almost as if in a whisper.

Drew, who was too preoccupied with Dil to notice Angelica's sudden change of mood, lifted the screaming infant into his arms, and felt the bottom of his yellow pajamas. "Well, his diaper feels a bit damp. He probably just needs to be changed." Drew smiled at Dil and began to talk to him in a cutesy baby voice. "Okay, little guy. Let's go get a fresh diaper!"

And with that, Drew exited the room, leaving Angelica to sulk in her guilt.

'What did I just do?'

This was probably the elevendy-millionth time Angelica asked herself this question. Or, at least, that's what it seemed like to her. Still sitting alone on the soft carpet of her bedroom floor and waiting for her dad to bring her younger cousin back from getting his diaper changed, Angelica felt like the guilt was eating her up from the inside out.

'I've never seen Dil so ascared of anything 'afore.' She continued to rant inside of her head. 'And I'm the one who caused him to be so ascared.'

Sure, Angelica was known for bossing around, yelling at, and making her baby cousins and their friends cry on a regular basis. That was nothing new. But, something about the way Dil cried at Angelica's screaming was different this time. It almost sounded terrified. And the look in his eyes (Angelica could remember this quite clearly.), showed the terror as well, like he was actually afraid she was going to physically hurt him or something. And that wasn't something Angelica wanted. Fear was an emotion she could handle. Terror, on the other hand…

"No." Angelica whispered to herself. "I still want Dil to like me, even if I can be a little mean sometimes. He's a part of my family and he's kind of, sort of my friend whether I likes it or not. I gots to apologize to him."

Just as she finished this small speech to herself, Drew walked back in with baby Dil (who had calmed down quite a bit, but still looked worried and unsure) in his arms. Angelica's father stooped down to place Dil back in his purple babyseat and stood back up before smiling at his daughter. "Thanks for waiting so patiently, Princess. Now, Daddy has to get back to his very important work. You kids have fun!" And with that, Drew left the room once more.

Angelica could've sworn that she saw Dil cringe slightly once her Dad had left the room. Her stomach twisted again in guilt. Unsure of how to get started with her apology (as she was quite unexperienced in that department), Angelica just decided to start talking and see what would happen.

"Look, Dil," Angelica softly began, "just so we're clear, I didn't mean any of those things I yelled at you about a bit ago. It's just…" She sighed in exasperation. "… I've been looking forward to this day for a real long time. My Mommy and Daddy are usually so busy working on their jobs, that we don't gets to spend much time all together as a family. And I was eggcited because today was 'apposed to be the day me and my Mommy and my Daddy was gonna spend time together as a family, and then Tommy gots sick, and you had to come over. I know it's not your fault. But…" Tears began to form in her eyes, and right now she didn't care if Dil saw them. "…even though my Mommy promised me that we'd do all of the fun stuff we was gonna do today next weekend, I knows it's not gonna happen anytime soon, and that's what I was mad about. So, I taketed it out all on you, even though it wasn't your fault." Angelica paused for a moment before continuing. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that…" she swallowed, before whispering, "…I'm sorry, Dil."

Dil's facial expression changed numerous times throughout Angelica's rant. First it looked fearful, then puzzled, and then sad (on his older cousin's behalf). Finally, after Angelica had finished her speech, a sincere smile appeared on Dil's face. He grunted slightly as he reached out to try and hold Angelica's right arm in comfort (But, instead, due to his lack of coordination and motor skills, it came out as an awkward pat.). "Okay, Yucky." Dil whispered sincerely in reply.

Angelica, whose tears were full on leaking out of her eyes at this point, slowly turned her head to look at her baby cousin in surprise. "R-Really?" She wiped away her tears with the backs of her hands.

Dil continued to smile, and started giggling. Angelica took that as a good sign. "O-Okay, great!" Angelica sniffled once again, wiped her nose with the back of her shirt sleeve, and smiled at her little cousin sincerely. "Again, I'm really, really sorry Dil. I promise I won't terrify you like that ever again." She put on a serious face. "Will I pick on you, scare you, startle you, and make you cry? Yes. Terrify? Nope. Never again."

Dil laughed and grinned up at his older cousin some more. Angelica smiled back at him, relieved at that fact that she and Dil were on good terms again (At least, on as good of terms as they were before she yelled at him anyway.).

There was some content silence between the two kids, before Angelica spoke to her baby cousin in a truly cheerful voice. "Hey, Dil, I gots some coloring books that I haven't started coloring in yet. If you want, I can teach you how to color."

Dil laughed, and clapped in his clumsy way of trying to applaud.

Angelica nodded at her younger cousin in affirmation. "Okay, then!" She got up, walked in the direction of her bookshelf once more, and grabbed a couple of coloring books and a box of crayons off of one of the shelves. She approached Dil once more. "Here you go, Dil." She held out one of the coloring books for him. Dil quickly yanked it out of her hands, before dropping it (again, due to his currently lacking motor skills), and then started clapping awkwardly again. "Angie! Angie!"

Angelica froze. Had she heard that right? She turned back around to look at Dil. "What did you just say?" she asked in genuine surprise.

Dil smiled up at her sincerely. "Angie!"

Angelica continued to look at Dil with a blank stare for a moment longer. Then she couldn't help but glance at her smiling younger cousin with a huge grin on her face because… well… that had been the first time Dil had ever called Angelica by her real name.

 **Author's Note: Well, what did you guys think? I've been wondering when the first time Dil called Angelica by her actual name instead of just "Yucky" was, and so that's where this idea came from. Also, I kind of wanted to show a bit of Angelica's softer side. After all, I know she loves those babies, no matter how much she claims to hate them. That's one of the many things I've always loved about Angelica. ;) Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this oneshot! And please, send in any ideas you have for the next oneshot I'll be writing! I'll try to get the next chapter up within the next three weeks or four weeks or so. Normally, I would make it two to three weeks, but I'm getting my wisdom teeth pulled out next Thursday, and I'm going to need a few weeks to recover, and also a few more weeks to write and edit the next chapter. Again, please send in your ideas if you have any. I'm looking forward to seeing what you guys all come up with! Make it a great day everyone! :D**

 **-Rugphan**


	2. Sick Day

**Author's Note: What's up, Rugrats fans? :D Sorry this took a couple weeks longer than expected, but I wanted to make sure I did the best editing job that I possibly could before posting the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and gave me story suggestions! I will be replying to those reviews shortly. I will also leave another author's note at the bottom of this chapter, explaining the idea behind this oneshot for those of you who haven't read the reviews.** **This oneshot is actually a Part Two to the previous oneshot, so, I hope you all enjoy it! I do not own any of these characters.**

 **#2 Sick Day**

 **Idea By: Celrock**

Angelica Pickles couldn't believe her luck. 'Am I really just the unluckiest girl in the whole wild world?' she thought. After all, Angelica couldn't believe it when her mom had told her they could reschedule their special day out for the next day. The three-year-old girl was thrilled when she heard the news. Immediately afterward, Angelica had run upstairs to her room to pick out the perfect outfit for their special family outing, before her Dad, Drew Pickles, had told her it was time to get ready for bed… However, Angelica woke up the next morning only to be told that her aunt Didi had called and said that she and her Uncle Stu were invited to dinner at Dr. Lipshitz's home so they could be interviewed for his next book (something about child development for infants under the age of one, it being a once in a lifetime opportunity, and some other big words that Angelica didn't understand), and Angelica's aunt and uncle had to be there a few hours early for the interview. But, since Tommy was just starting to get over his cold, he couldn't go. So, Didi Pickles had asked them if they could babysit Tommy since all of their other friends were still out of town.

And of course, Angelica's parents had both said yes. That is, before they told Angelica that she wasn't allowed to go anywhere near her younger cousin, so she wouldn't catch Tommy's cold.

And that was how Angelica ended up in her current situation, lying flat on her back on the couch in her living room in complete boredom with her one-year-old cousin Tommy Pickles, who was sniffling in his sleep in the spare playpen a good distance away from her.

Angelica sighed loudly, before she picked up her favorite toy doll which was currently lying beside her. Angelica lifted the doll in the air so she could see it better from her position on the couch. "What did I do to deserve this, Cynthia?" Angelica asked glumly.

Silence.

"Yeah, I know I yelled at Dil yesterday." Angelica responded, still feeling slightly guilty for what she had done less than twenty-four hours ago. "But, I said was sorry! And I really meant it this time!"

More silence.

"Good. I'm glad you see it my way, Cynthia."

Angelica tossed her doll carelessly to the side before adding, "There's gots to be _something_ I can do around here!"

It was around this time that a pleasant sent hit Angelica's nostrils, and almost instantly, Angelica was sitting up on the couch. _Could it be?_ Angelica quickly grabbed Cynthia and ran toward the direction of the smell until she reached the kitchen. Peering around the entryway, Angelica gasped in excitement. _It is!_

Angelica's stomach grumbled in hunger as she watched her mother slowly pour a tray of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies into a giant glass cookie jar. Immediately, Angelica sprinted toward her mother. "Hi'ya, Mommy! I was just wondering, can I have a cookie?" Angelica figured going straight to question at hand was the best option in this instance.

Charlotte Pickles smiled down pleasantly at her daughter. "I'm sorry, Princess, but these cookies are for after dinner tonight. You can wait until then. Besides, you don't want to spoil your dinner." She carefully placed the glass lid on top of the cookie jar.

Angelica frowned in disappointment. "But, I want one _now_."

"Well, you're just going to have to wait sweetie." Angelica's mom said kindly. "I have a very important business call with Johnathan in a few minutes, and-," the blonde-haired woman was cut off when her cell phone started ringing, "Speaking of which." She pulled her phone out of her pocket, and quickly answered it. "Ah, Johnathan! Yes, I was just talking about you!"

A pause.

"No, no! With my daughter! Who did you think I was speaking to?"

Another moment of silence.

"Well, no need to worry about that Johnathan! If we play our cards right, you'll be getting that promotion from the company executive within the next few weeks…"

Charlotte Pickles's voice continued to get quieter and quieter as she moved further and further away from the room, leaving her only child standing alone in the kitchen.

Angelica turned to glance back up at the jar full of delicious cookies. Her mouth started to water a little bit as she stared at the giant glass jar in frustration. "There's gotta be _some_ way I can get those cookies! But, how?"

It only took a moment for Angelica to ponder her options, but soon her eyes lit up at the realization that the answer to that question was currently asleep in her living room.

* * *

" _Psst!_ _Tommy!_ " Angelica raced to the small playpen where her younger cousin was currently sleeping. Tommy was breathing deeply in and out of his mouth, since he couldn't inhale through his nose at the moment. Angelica, who was starting to lose her patience, decided to keep the whispering to a minimum. "TOMMY! _"_

Tommy jumped in surprise. His eyes were now wide open, but he was still half asleep. "Huh?! What?!" He glanced around until he found the source of the voice that had awakened him. "Oh…" Tommy sniffled, and then yawned, his eyes starting to droop again in sleepiness, "Hi'ya, Angelica. Are…" another yawn, "…are you okay?"

Angelica raised an eyebrow in confusion for a moment, but quickly realizing that Tommy must have thought she sounded frantic, she waved one of her hands forward and replied, "Yeah, yeah! I'm fine! Listen, Tommy, I gots a popclamation for you. There's a big cookie jar with a whole bunch of cookies in it that my Mommy just finished making. If you help me gets those cookies, I'll gives you one! Deal?"

Tommy yawned for what was probably the sixth or seventh time since Angelica woke him up, his eyes drooping even more now. "Sorry, Angelica. I don't thinks I can do that today. I don't feels very good, and I'm not really hungry." Tommy sniffed once more before lying back on his side. "Maybe… tomorrow…" the small boy managed to get out before he fell back asleep.

Angelica's eyes widened in panic. "Wait! No Tommy!" she shouted, trying to wake the small toddler up, but to no avail, "You can't fall back asleep! I'm gonna wither away from salvation! There's a life at stake! My life! _Tommy_!"

Realizing that her cousin wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon, Angelica groaned loudly, and rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Fine." she muttered. "If you won't help me, then I'm just gonna have to goes and gets those cookies all by myself! And you won't gets a single crumb!" Angelica huffed loudly at her cousin (who didn't hear a word Angelica had just said) before heading back in the direction of the kitchen.

* * *

"Now," Angelica muttered to herself, staring up at the cookie jar once again, "I gotta come up with a plan to gets those cookies since _Tommy_ has been no help today. It'll be easy. I just gotta think real hard like Tommy does, and soon those cookies will be mine! Now, what would that dumb baby do?" Angelica began to try to form a plan.

Five minutes passed, and Angelica wasn't any further from where she started. She sighed, and glanced down at Cynthia (who she had grabbed just before leaving Tommy in the living room). "Boy, Cynthia! This plan stuffs is harderer than I thought! How does Tommy _do_ this all of the time?"

Silence.

Angelica nodded. "You're right, Cynthia! We should goes and ask him what we should do." She started to walk toward the entrance to the living room, but paused for a moment as a new thought occurred to her. "But, maybe we should let him rest. After all, he _is_ sick… And…," Angelica sighed sadly before continuing, "I guess we _could_ wait until after dinner to have a few cookies, right Cynthia?"

Angelica paused for a moment, considering this possibility, before grinning widely and saying, "Naaah!" And with that, she trudged back into the living room.

* * *

"HEY, TOMMY!"

Tommy Pickles, who was sound asleep just seconds ago, jumped awake at Angelica's sudden yelling, and shouted, "CHOCOLATE MILK!" Then, in a quieter voice, "Wait… what?"

Seeming to realize that he was awake now, Tommy blinked sleepily a couple of times, and turned his head in the direction where the shouting had come. "Oh, hi'ya again, Angelica." Tommy yawned loudly. "What is it?"

Angelica went straight to business. "I need a way to gets up on the counter to gets those cookies. Do you gots any ideas?"

"Um…," Tommy paused, sneezing loudly before continuing, "just do what I do when I don't gots nobodies to help me. Use the drawers to make a stairs so you can climb on them.*"

Angelica smiled at Tommy's brilliant plan ( _Although, I would never tell_ him _that!_ Angelica added in her thoughts), and quickly dashed back toward the kitchen. "Thanks, Tommy!" she replied hurriedly.

Tommy yawned, and placed his head against his pillow once more. "No problem…, Angelica…" And just like that, Tommy was out like a light.

* * *

 _This isn't working!_ Angelica thought, the frustration evident on her face.

Angelica had done exactly what her younger cousin had suggested. Making a small step using the very bottom drawer on the left side of the kitchen counter, she had stepped onto the edge of her makeshift stair, to pull the second drawer above her open slightly so she could climb it… only to have the bottom drawer slide back in under her. She landed on her bottom on the kitchen floor as a result.

The first time this happened, Angelica winced slightly, before she standing up and shrugging. But, when this cycle continued for a few more minutes, Angelica became more and more irritated. She finally tried doing the same thing with the drawers on the right side of the counter. The results were the same.

Angelica growled in anger after she landed on the kitchen floor for what was probably the tenth time since she started attempting to climb the drawers. "Back to the sketching board!" she muttered angrily at Cynthia, before placing her arms stiffly at her sides, and stomping back into the living room.

* * *

" _TOMMY!_ "

"WAH!" Tommy shot up from his peaceful slumber only to see Angelica once again. She was looking a bit miffed. Tommy sighed. He was starting to get annoyed by his cousin at this point. "Oh, Angelica. What is it now?"

Angelica rolled her eyes. "I'll tells you what it is! Every time I try and climb the drawers, they keep closing up! What do I do now?"

Tommy sniffed and yawned. Honestly, he couldn't care less about Angelica's cookie situation right now, not when he was all stuffed up, and tired, and cranky. But, Tommy wasn't going to tell her that. After all, Angelica needed his help, and was just too polite to say no to a person in need.

Tommy sighed in exasperation, but Angelica didn't seem to notice. "Well, it usually works at my house," Tommy explained, "but, maybe you could put something underneath the drawers so they'll stop moving.**"

Angelica raised an eyebrow at Tommy in confusion. "With what?" she asked.

Angelica could've sworn she heard her younger cousin groan slightly. "I don't know, Angelica. Maybe toys or books or something?"

Angelica smiled. "I'm on it!" Not even bothering to thank her baby cousin this time, Angelica dashed back into the kitchen, leaving Tommy passed out in the playpen once more.

* * *

After about a half hour of hauling toys out of her room and stuffing them underneath each of the three partially open drawers on the left side of the kitchen counter, Angelica was ready to start climbing. Testing each drawer with one foot to make sure they were steady before she fully stepped on them, Angelica began the journey up to her kitchen counter. Within minutes, she was able to reach the top of the counter.

"Yes!" Angelica pumped up a fist in triumph once she finally made it to the top of the counter, and scooched over to the cookie jar she had been so desperately been trying to get to for the past hour or so. Quickly sliding herself and the cookie jar toward the edge of the counter where she had climbed up, Angelica held Cynthia out to the glass jar full of delicious chocolate chip cookies. "Take a gather at those cookies, Cynthia! And they're all ours! _Ours_! Now, we just gotta get down from the counter."

Angelica paused as soon as she said this. This was one step in the plan that she hadn't foreseen. Getting up the drawers once they were steady enough had been easy. But going down them with a glass cookie jar in hand? Now, that was another story. Angelica thought she could go and force Tommy to help her, but she didn't know how much time she had before her mom came back downstairs from her business call. Angelica even considered eating the cookies right up there on the counter, but quickly rejected this idea, figuring she'd be more likely to be caught red-handed if she was eating at the scene of the crime. Yes, eating the cookies in the living room was probably the best idea. That way, Angelica could just sneak the cookie jar back into the kitchen afterward without getting into trouble.

Angelica sighed, seeing she had no other choice in the matter. "Okay, Cynthia. Now, we're gonna have to do this _carefully_." She hoisted the cookie jar onto her lap.

Anglica placed Cynthia in her right dress pocket, and then the three-year-old girl began to descend.

One step. So far so good.

Two steps. _Wow, I almost forgotted how heavy this thing is_! Angelica thought.

Now for the next drawer.

Three steps. Angelica felt her arms getting weaker.

Four ste-, "WHOA!" Angelica nearly lost her balance due to the heavy weight of the cookie jar. Reaching for the top drawer, Angelica was able to steady herself. She sighed in relief… only to glance over and watch in horror as the cookie jar plummeted to the ground. The glass jar shattered into a bunch of broken pieces as soon as it hit the ground.

There was nothing but dead silence for a moment.

Angelica, who's eyes were wide with fear now, squeaked, "Uh, oh! I'm in _so much trouble_!" And with that, Angelica stepped down from the last couple of drawers (carefully avoiding the glass when she reached the floor, since her mother and father had stressed to her to never go near broken glass or anything else pointy and sharp that could hurt her), and ran as fast as she could out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Tommy! Tommy!" Angelica was in full-fledged panic mode now as she dashed toward the playpen her baby cousin was still sleeping in. "You gots to help me! I tried to carry the cookie jar off of the counter, but it was too heavy and I dropped it, and it's broked now, and I don't know what to do 'cause-,"

At this point, Tommy had had enough. He sat up and shouted, "ANGELICA! PLEASE!"

Angelica's mouth clamped shut. She was surprised at the one-year-old baby's sudden outburst. It was very unlike Tommy to get so angry at someone, even to someone who picked on him on a daily basis.

Tommy sneezed before speaking in a much calmer (but still angry) voice. "I've been trying to be nice about it, but I'm sick, and I'm real tired and cranky! All I wants to do is sleep, 'cause my Mommy and Daddy said it will help me feel betterer! So, _peas_ , just let me _do_ that!" Tommy threw his arms up in frustration, glaring at his older cousin in annoyance.

Before Angelica could even respond to Tommy's speech, another angry voice caught her attention. "ANGELICA PICKLES!"

Angelica gulped, and turned around only to see her mom staring down at her. And she did _not_ look happy.

Angelica chuckled a bit sheepishly. Putting on the most innocent face she could muster, the three-year-old waved slightly at her mother, and said, "Hi'ya, Mommy! You look prettyful today."

Charlotte Pickles sighed heavily, and Angelica knew that her mom wasn't going to fall for her false cheer. "Angelica, did you break the cookie jar that's lying on the kitchen floor?" the young girl's mother asked angrily.

Angelica gulped. "Um…," the three-year-old hoped her hand wasn't shaking as she pointed into the playpen, where her baby cousin was still sitting (Tommy, meanwhile, looked a little less grumpy than he had been before.), "…Tommy did it?"

* * *

 **Two Days Later…**

"AHCHOO!"

Angelica sat up in her bed, grabbed another tissue from the box sitting on the bedside dresser next to her, blew her nose, and chucked the now snotty tissue onto the ever growing pile of trash in the small trash can placed by her bed. "Great." Angelica said in disgust. "Just great."

Unfortunately, Angelica Pickles had stood near Tommy a few too many times while he was sick, and now, she was stuck in bed with a cold. To top it all off, for Angelica's punishment for attempting to steal cookies from the cookie jar, she couldn't have any dessert or watch any television for a week. Luckily, Charlotte understood that Angelica breaking the cookie jar had been an accident. She ended up kindly, but sternly telling her daughter to, from now on, ask a grown up for help carrying heavy things or things that could break easily. Angelica had (sincerely) agreed.

"Hi'ya, Angelica! Can I comes in?"

Angelica glanced over at her bedroom doorway to see Tommy Pickles with his usual happy smile on his face. He looked much better than he did a couple of days ago.

Angelica sniffled, and smirked slightly at her baby cousin. "Aren't you ascared that you might catch my cold?"

Tommy shook his head. "Nope! My Mommy said since you caught my cold, and I'm not sick no mores, then I probably won't catch it again."

Angelica grinned. "Aw, alright. Come on in, but _don't_ let me catch you touching any of my things, or there will be trouble."

The smile on Angelica's face told the young boy that she wasn't being serious, but Tommy nodded anyway, before stepping inside of his older cousin's bedroom.

"Hey, Angelica," Tommy started, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry I gots so angry at you a couple of yesterdays ago. I was just cranky, and I feel bad for yelling at you like that."

Angelica smiled a bit more at her cousin's apology. "Yeah, yeah! It's alright you dumb baby. I mean, it was sort of my fault that you was so cranky and tired in the firstest place. And I _guess_ I'm kind of sorry for bothering you when you wasn't feeling well. I should've let you sleep." She yawned slowly. "Anyways, I should probably do the same."

"Be cranky?" Tommy frowned and raised an eyebrow at the older girl in confusion.

Angelica laughed slightly. "No! _Sleep_ , dummy!"

"Oh." Tommy's smile quickly reappeared on his face. Catching the hint that his older cousin wanted to be alone for awhile, he added, "Sure thing, Angelica!" and started to turn back toward the bedroom door.

"Hey, Tommy?"

Tommy paused and turned slightly to glance back at his cousin. "Yeah, Angelica?"

Angelica hesitated for a split second, before forcing out, "You're not so bad. You know… _sometimes_."

Tommy smiled kindly. "Aw, thanks Angelica! You're not so bad niether!"

And with that, the small toddler left the room. It wasn't long after that that Angelica fell asleep.

 ***Don't try this at home, kids!**

 **** Don't try this at home either!**

 **Author's Note: And that was the second oneshot for Angelic Anxieties! I hope you enjoyed it! The suggestion for this story was given to me by Celrock.**

 **Plot: This is a Part 2 for the last chapter, except this time, Tommy is being babysat instead of Dil. Angelica is supposed to be going on an outing with her parents the next day to make up for the fact that they couldn't the day before because they had to babysit Dil. But, Stu and Didi are invited to have dinner with Dr. Lipshitz, and have to bring Dil with them. But, Tommy is still sick and can't go. So, Angelica's outing is postponed again, so Angelica's family can babysit Tommy. Angelica keeps pestering Tommy to help her with something, like getting cookies from the kitchen (even though her parents forbid Angelica from getting too close to her cousin since he has a cold). But, Tommy is tired, cranky, and quite frankly, very grumpy because he needs sleep. Eventually, Angelica learns a very important lesson about letting people rest when they are sick, so they can get better. I hope you liked it Celrock! Hopefully, I didn't miss anything.** **Anyway, please keep sending in story suggestions! I'm enjoying seeing what you guys come up with! The next chapter should be posted somewhere between 2 and 3 weeks. Make it a great day everyone! :D**

 **-Rugphan**


End file.
